


A True Force of Nature

by pica



Series: Dungeons and Free! [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Ma non mi hai ancora detto che succede quando si vince la scommessa.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Se riesco a colpirti vinco io, e tu te ne devi andare”, ribatte prontamente. “Se invece vinci tu… se vinci tu, io non mi opporrò più ad averti come guardia del corpo”, continua, a denti stretti.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Oh?”, le labbra di Sousuke si arricciano. “Affare fatto”, soffia, prima di riprendere la posizione di guardia.</i>
</p><p>[Samezuka Party #1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Force of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Questa roba lunghissima dovrebbe essere la backstory di Rin e Sousuke, che poi sono stati i personaggi su cui ho plottato di più in questa AU. Non sono altro che scene scollegate che percorrono alcuni momenti significativi della loro relazione, dal primo incontro fino all'inizio del viaggio. Spero di non aver fatto casini, non sono abituata a scrivere robe così lunghe e con *GASP* tracce vere di trama, quindi perdono se niente sembra avere un senso.  
> (Comunque, in breve, in questa AU il party Samezuka(?) è formato da Rin (mago combattente/elementale), Sousuke (guerriero/guardia del corpo), Ai (bardo) e Momo (ranger). Questa fic è dedicata in particolare a Rin e Sousuke, ma spero di scrivere anche sugli altri prima o poi)

Suo padre è morto. E’ un pensiero tanto piccolo quanto spaventoso, e lo sorprende un giorno che pensava di averci ormai fatto i conti davvero. Gli succede senza che lui possa prevederlo, mentre passa accanto alla porta della biblioteca di famiglia. Dura un attimo, ma quel che vede è così vivido che gli pare che il tempo si sia riavvolto e gli abbia dato indietro suo padre, alto e possente, con quelle sue spalle da soldato nonostante la fama di studioso, il sorriso sbilenco che tutti gli han sempre detto abbia preso da lui, una mano sul fianco e l’altra poggiata sulla sua testa, così calda e gentile nonostante il vigore di ogni suo gesto. Quando se lo rivede accanto, Rin non riesce a fare a meno di trattenere il respiro in apnea.

“Sai che ti dico? Al diavolo i libri, la magia si impara con l’esercizio. Vieni, ti faccio vedere come si fa”, gli dice, spostando la mano dal suo capo alla spalla – se la sente addosso come se esistesse davvero, come se il suo peso fosse sempre stato lì, su di lui, a ricordargli che papà gli è sempre stato accanto da allora.

Quando tutto svanisce, la consapevolezza dell’assenza di ogni piccolo gesto che Rin aveva iniziato a dimenticare gli pesa addosso come un macigno. La porta della biblioteca rimane chiusa, non c’è nessun rumore di passi a echeggiare lungo il corridoio, nessun sorriso malandrino ad attenderlo se alza gli occhi, nessuna voce che lo richiama a sé e a cui correrebbe incontro senza esitazione. Era tutto nella sua testa.

Suo padre è morto. E’ così che il pensiero, per la prima volta, gli scivola addosso e gli si insinua sotto la pelle aggrovigliandoglisi attorno come se volesse soffocarlo. Il respiro, in effetti, gli manca, e nel petto inizia a sentire lo stesso vuoto, buio e dilatato, che gli aveva avvinghiato le viscere quando il messaggero, a corto di fiato (si sorprende a ricordare ogni falcata del suo respiro con una precisione che lo spaventa), aveva comunicato loro la notizia nella sala da pranzo, mentre Rin si stava litigando il dessert con sua sorella, quando credeva ancora che niente al mondo avrebbe potuto incrinare la loro placida felicità.

Suo padre era morto durante una spedizione. Un incidente, aveva balbettato l’uomo, e il panico e l’urgenza nella sua voce si erano proiettati su lui, Gou, sua madre e la nonna, congelando ogni cosa per istanti che erano sembrati infiniti. Per giorni, dopo quel momento, gli era sembrato come se a morire fosse stato lui. Si era chiuso nella sua stanza e da lì non era uscito fino al funerale, e anche allora lo aveva fatto solo perché Gou si era rannicchiata fuori dalla sua stanza e aveva iniziato a singhiozzare disperata, supplicandolo di uscire, di non lasciarla da sola. Quando Rin aveva aperto la porta lei aveva smesso immediatamente di urlare e l’aveva guardato con gli occhioni rossi e gonfi, tirando su col naso. Allora lui l’aveva presa per mano e in silenzio avevano seguito il corteo per assistere alla cerimonia simbolica di cremazione, nonostante il corpo non fosse mai tornato da loro. Rin aveva ricacciato indietro tutte le lacrime così da poterle versare la notte, nascosto sotto le coperte dove nessuno avrebbe potuto vederlo.

Erano stati giorni difficili, ma lui aveva imparato a camminarci attraverso a testa alta. Era il primo erede della casata, dopotutto, e l’unico figlio maschio, l’unico uomo rimasto a prendersi cura della sua famiglia. Nonostante avesse solo dodici anni, questa responsabilità gli gravava addosso come se la morte di suo padre l’avesse inaspettatamente gettato fra le braccia di un mondo nuovo, quello degli adulti, nel quale non aveva ancora idea di come muoversi.

Sono passati sei lunghissimi mesi da allora. Rin non ci ha pensato più, ha tirato avanti costruendosi corazze, poi intere fortezze attorno, fatte di sorrisi e storie raccontate a sua sorella quando non riusciva a prendere sonno, e di giornate intere a tenersi occupato nelle cucine o nelle stalle, nonostante i divieti di sua madre, di notti passate a piangere in silenzio per poi, a poco a poco, lasciarsi scivolare il dolore di dosso e tornare a dormire, a ridere, a correre, a vivere come aveva sempre fatto. Ansioso di diventare uomo, l’irreversibilità della morte e la sua incombenza in ogni pensiero hanno smesso di perseguitarlo, e lui si è fatto grande, senza paure e convinto di essere imbattibile, pronto a muovere i primi passi in un mondo tutto da conquistare. Di certo non immaginava che i castelli che aveva innalzato a separarlo da tutto il resto fossero fatti di carta e non di roccia spessa e indistruttibile, e che sarebbero crollati al primo soffio di vento, senza perdonare nessuna debolezza, ricordandogli anzi l’inevitabile per poi sfuggire via, come se dopotutto lo scopo non fosse altro che prendersi gioco di lui.

La paura lo mette in gabbia ogni volta, ma Rin non vuole più sentirsi così, non ne può più di piangere e di stare tanto male da non trovare la forza di alzarsi dal letto, e allora le sue gambe prendono a muoversi senza che lui lo voglia davvero, e le sente tremare ma le sente anche agitarsi, portarlo lontano, non sa dove ma gli basta che non sia qui.

Nell’ultimo posto che ha condiviso con suo padre.

\---

Il luogo d’attesa che gli hanno affidato è un angolo del cortile interno della residenza della famiglia Matsuoka. Sousuke non aveva mai avuto a che fare con dei nobili prima di oggi, né teneva particolarmente a sopperire a questa mancanza, eppure eccolo qui, in attesa della sua convocazione. A dire il vero, nonostante se ne sia allontanato solo questa mattina, già sente la mancanza dei ritmi dell’accademia militare, così rigidi ma a loro modo rassicuranti, con ogni attimo della giornata scandito da un ordine o da un addestramento, da una regola da rispettare, senza che nulla di imprevedibile possa scuotere il piccolo universo, rinchiuso fra le palizzate della caserma, che ha imparato a considerare casa.

Oggi, però, Sousuke non riesce ad avere pazienza. Non è come quando il Gran Maestro D’Armi lo convoca nel suo ufficio o quando gli addestramenti invernali sotto la neve sembrano non finire mai, no. Sa di essere una persona capace di aspettare perché, come ad ogni soldato, anche a lui hanno insegnato a calcolare i tempi, ad osservare il nemico, a uccidere senza far rumore, a rimanere in attesa del momento giusto anche quando soffia il vento, sotto la pioggia, sotto il sole, con il petto squarciato. Cosa aspettarsi da un nobile, però, non gliel’ha insegnato nessuno.

Stringe le braccia conserte attorno al petto, distendendo la nuca contro il muro a cui è poggiato da ormai una buona manciata di minuti. Il cortile è silenzioso e ordinato, così diverso da quello dell’accademia militare, ridotto a una vasta zolla di terra calpestata dagli stivali pesanti e dalle punte di spada che mancano i bersagli fendendo l’aria e il terreno, inondato dalle urla dei cadetti, spesso dalle imprecazioni degli sconfitti o da ingenui ed euforici gridi di battaglia di chi in guerra non c’è mai stato davvero.

Sousuke calcia un sassolino e lo osserva rotolare senza convinzione poco lontano. Si sente assalire da uno strano disagio man mano che passano i minuti ed il silenzio si fa più pressante, così come l’incertezza di quello che sarà un po’ più vicina, un po’ più reale. Alla fine, però, un paio di passi tornano a interrompere il silenzio – li riconosce immediatamente come quelli del suo maestro, aiutato dal clangore inconfondibile della sua armatura. Gli viene incontro con un’andatura che Sousuke conosce bene, a falcate ampie e possenti, con le gambe appena più divaricate del normale a furia di montare il cavallo in battaglia.

“La lady e suo figlio sono pronti, ti aspettano”, annuncia il maestro. E’ quanto di più simile a un padre Sousuke abbia mai avuto. L’eventualità di doversene separare lo rattrista, ma se sarà lui a ordinarglielo non potrà far altro che obbedire, come ha sempre fatto. Si stacca dal muro senza dire nulla.

“Mi raccomando, devi fare una bella impressione. Pare che il ragazzino sia scosso dalla morte recente del padre, probabilmente sperano che si faccia un amico della sua età, oltre a procurargli una guardia del corpo.”

“Non sono qui per diventare amico di nessuno”, ribatte Sousuke, la sola idea che basta a metterlo ancora più a disagio. Nemmeno all’accademia è mai andato troppo a genio agli altri ragazzi.

“Sei qui per fare quello che ti diranno loro, intesi?”, il tono del maestro si fa appena più duro. Sousuke annuisce. “Si signore.”

L’atrio della villa è quanto di più sfarzoso ed elegante Sousuke abbia mai visto in vita sua. Ci sono quadri alle pareti, scale che sembrano poter condurre al cielo, servitori che si affaccendando di qua e di là, senza fare caso a loro. Lady Matsuoka lì attende non lontano dall’entrata, accogliendoli con un sorriso gentile, troppo perché Sousuke possa fidarsene. Accanto a lei c’è un bambino; ha gli stessi capelli rossi della donna e lo sguardo scontroso e corrucciato, puntato proprio verso di lui. Quando Sousuke ricambia l’occhiata, però, per nulla intenzionato a distoglierla, il ragazzino stringe i denti e getta gli occhi altrove – Sousuke si accorge che sono appena arrossati, come se avesse pianto da poco –, in un cenno di stizza. Deve avere qualche anno in meno di lui, pensa.

“Sousuke”, lo chiama il maestro. “Questo è il signorino Rin. Da oggi lavorerai per lui in qualità di guardia del corpo.”

Sousuke annuisce senza distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzino, che ora ha anche un nome. Rin. Suona così piccolo e infantile; trova che gli si addica perfettamente. Le pupille del bambino, però, si gonfiano d’orrore ad ascoltare le parole che vengono pronunciate, come se, effettivamente, prima d’ora nessuno si fosse degnato di informarlo.

Il suo maestro continua, totalmente ignaro, rivolgendosi ora alla donna. “Mia lady, questo è il ragazzo. Il suo nome è Sousuke, come avete richiesto è uno dei nostri studenti più promettenti, senza dubbio sarà in grado di soddisfare ogni vos—“

“Cosa significa?!”, il ragazzino sbatte un piede per terra e la sua voce s’infiamma, ancora acuta e femminile nel pieno della fanciullezza ma non priva di impeto. La madre si volta, il viso contorto in un’espressione visibilmente preoccupata, e lo stesso fa Sousuke, rivolgendo un’occhiata dubbiosa al maestro, a sua volta rimasto ammutolito.

“Rin, tesoro, capisco che sia una notizia improvvisa, ma è per il tuo bene.”

Il bambino scuote il capo energicamente, diventando paonazzo in viso. “Non ho bisogno di nessuna guardia del corpo! E poi è un bambino come me!”

“Mio Signore”, cerca di interromperlo il maestro, “Sousuke ha già quattordici anni ed è all’accademia da quando ne aveva nove, non è ancora ufficialmente un soldato ma presto potrà—“

“Non voglio nessuno! Non ho bisogno di nessuno, so badare a me stesso!”

Le parole del maestro scivolano addosso a Rin come se fossero mute e trascurabili, e il pensiero fa infuriare Sousuke. Una smorfia sfugge al suo controllo; muove un passo in avanti, fatto di puro istinto, ma una mano sulla spalla lo blocca prima che possa pensare di fare nient’altro. Schiocca la lingua contro il palato.

“Io non…”, la furia nella voce di Rin scema fino a tremare, inciampando in un singhiozzo penoso. “Mandatelo via”, mugugna, tirando su col naso prima di voltarsi verso Sousuke, con gli occhi infiammati di risentimento. “Avresti saputo salvare papà? Certo che no! E allora cosa vuoi che mi importi!”, urla di nuovo e si volta, si sfrega la manica sugli occhi e scappa via, talmente rapido che nessuno dei presenti è in grado di reagire abbastanza velocemente da fermarlo.

Il silenzio che segue è carico di imbarazzo ed elettricità. Sousuke chiude i pugni, si sente ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Era da tanto che le parole di qualcuno non lo facevano infuriare in questo modo, ferendolo come la lama di un pugnale troppo affilato. Inerme, i suoi occhi seguono Rin allontanarsi senza che lui riesca a spiegarsi il perché.

\---

Un piede ciondola nel vuoto dal davanzale della finestra dove Rin è seduto, oscillando in silenzio come se stesse mimando il ritmo dei suoi pensieri. Lo sguardo scivola giù, al centro del cortile, dove Sousuke è impegnato a schivare un fendente che gli scivola accanto al viso, vibrando a mezz’aria. Sono diversi giorni che Rin lo osserva dall’alto, senza dire niente o aspettarsi che l’altro dica qualcosa – lo sa che Sousuke se n’è accorto, perché a volte capita che diriga lo sguardo verso la sua finestra, in un attimo di distrazione, pensando di non essere visto, e allora i loro occhi s’incrociano per un istante solamente, prima di prendere strade opposte.

Sousuke risponde al colpo del suo maestro agitando la lama. I suoi movimenti sono perfetti ed il suo corpo si appropria di un’eleganza nuova mentre combatte, ma questa volta è stato troppo avventato, persino Rin lo capisce. Al suo avversario basta fare perno su un piede per scansarsi senza fatica ed evitare il colpo, restituendone un altro ben più rapido, meglio calibrato; a salvare Sousuke è unicamente un’esagerata prontezza di riflessi, che gli permette di frapporre il buckler fra la lama smussata che gli precipita addosso ed il proprio viso. Rin osserva le schegge esplodere dal piccolo scudo, che minaccia di spaccarsi in due sotto la possanza del maestro d’armi.

I due guerrieri rimangono bloccati in quella posizione, come al termine di una coreografia di danza. I loro respiri sono pesanti, e anche se Rin non riesce a sentirli può scorgere i loro toraci agitarsi sotto le casacche imbottite. E’ l’uomo più anziano a ritrovare per primo la propria compostezza, ritraendo la lama e complimentandosi con l’allievo. Sousuke tira un sospiro e china il capo, Rin ci riconosce un cenno di gratitudine silenzioso, probabilmente rituale, a cui il maestro risponde con una pacca sulla spalla.

“Ehi!”, la voce sfugge al controllo di Rin nel momento esatto in cui i due sembrano intenzionati ad allontanarsi. Se ne maledice immediatamente.

Sousuke si volta, però, e sul suo viso Rin riconosce un’espressione vagamente sorpresa, che non lo rassicura affatto. Non ha idea di cosa dirgli a questo punto, non ha nemmeno idea di cosa gli sia passato per la testa, del perché abbia dovuto urlare in questo modo dopo giorni interi di silenzio, fra loro, dopo quel primo incontro di cui ancora si vergogna a morte. L’occhio gli cade sulla spada da addestramento che Sousuke ha ancora fra le mani, alla fine. “Quanto scommettiamo che ti batto?”, gli urla, desideroso di dimostrargli chissà che cosa.

La sorpresa di Sousuke si trasforma in dubbio, quindi in perplessità, per poi finire in un ghigno carico di beffa. “Mi stai sfidando a combattimento?”, gli domanda, derisorio.

“Esatto. Scommetto che riesco a colpirti almeno una volta”, continua, e l’idea acquista pian piano sicurezza, così come la sua voce. Vede Sousuke agitare la spada verso di lui.

“Vieni qui giù se hai il coraggio.”

Rin si spinge giù dal davanzale. “Non scappare nel frattempo!”, gli urla, ma sta già sgusciando fuori dalla propria stanza e poi correndo giù per scale, attraverso l’atrio e poi fuori, alla luce del sole. In mezzo al cortile, con lo stesso sorriso divertito di poco fa e le braccia incrociate al petto, Sousuke lo aspetta senza dire nulla.

“Dammi una spada”, ringhia Rin fra i denti, già carico d’elettricità. Sousuke gli porge una delle due lame d’addestramento.

“Guarda che saranno smussate ma fanno male, se ti colpiscono”, lo provoca.

“Sempre che ci riesci”, afferra l’arma per l’impugnatura e la strappa via dalle mani dell’altro. E’ la prima volta che si trovano così vicini, e solo ora Rin si accorge della differenza d’altezza fra di loro. Stringe i denti, _è solo perché e più grande di me_ , si dice, senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi azzurri, quasi liquidi di Sousuke. Le sue spalle sono larghe, la sua schiena dritta e sul suo volto Rin riconosce una traccia d’orgoglio grezzo e semplice, così adatto ad un guerriero. Per la prima volta da quando è morto suo padre, di fronte a lui, si sente di nuovo un bambino.

“Allora, pronto?”, domanda Sousuke una volta indietreggiato ed assunta la posizione di guardia.

Rin fa il suo meglio per imitarlo – coglie un’ombra di sorriso fra le labbra di Sousuke che si costringe ad ignorare – quindi annuisce.

“A te la prima mossa”, si sente dire. Sente una protesta figlia dell’orgoglio nascergli in gola, ma la ricaccia indietro e stringe tutte le dita attorno all’elsa ruvida e consumata. Non c’è tecnica né strategia su cui possa affidarsi, quindi non gli rimane che puntare tutto sull’istinto. Scatta in avanti fiducioso della propria rapidità, abbassando il busto quanto basta per rendersi un bersaglio più piccolo e sfuggente. Mentre corre Sousuke lo attende senza muovere un muscolo, immobile nella stessa posizione che aveva quando ha dato il via, come se stesse meditando. Sul suo volto Rin non rintraccia più alcun sorriso. Impunta il piede nel terriccio sabbioso non appena raggiunge la figura imponente di Sousuke, quindi spinge la punta della lama contro di lui, con tutta la forza che ha in corpo. Si accorge di aver chiuso gli occhi solo quando si ritrova costretto a doverli riaprire, consapevole che la spada non ha sferzato altro che aria. Coglie il tentativo di contrattacco di Sousuke con la coda dell’occhio. Piega le gambe ed evita il filo smussato della lama per un pelo, indietreggiando appena in tempo per uscire dal suo raggio.

“Bravo”, gli dice Sousuke. “Ma non mi hai ancora detto che succede quando si vince la scommessa.”

“Se riesco a colpirti vinco io, e tu te ne devi andare”, ribatte prontamente. “Se invece vinci tu… se vinci tu, io non mi opporrò più ad averti come guardia del corpo”, continua, a denti stretti.

“Oh?”, le labbra di Sousuke si arricciano. “Affare fatto”, soffia, prima di riprendere la posizione di guardia.

Questa volta è Sousuke a partire all’assalto per primo. La sua corsa è più pesante di quella di Rin, eppure non gli è inferiore per velocità e di certo non per forma. Le gambe di Rin rimangono paralizzate per un istante quando lo vede incedere a quel modo verso di sé, ma riesce a gettarsi di lato all’ultimo, di nuovo, e a schivare il suo primo fendente. Gliene restituisce uno orizzontale appena ritrovato l’equilibrio, puntando al suo fianco destro. Viene bloccato da un clangore metallico che gli suggerisce che l’altro ha usato la propria arma per difendersi dalla sua.

“Non ci siamo”, se lo sente soffiare addosso e gli ribolle il sangue nelle vene. Spinge le braccia e le mani e tutta la lama contro quella di Sousuke, digrignando i denti come fosse un cane rabbioso, eppure non riesce a penetrare la sua resistenza, a smuoverlo di un solo passo. Rimane immobile, il guerriero, deridendo la sua determinazione con un ghigno che gli arriccia appena le labbra. “Non ci siamo davvero”, ripete, e questa volta è lui a spingere.

Gli basta uno scossone, uno soltanto. Rin ruzzola a terra sotto la pressione del peso di Sousuke che gli si getta addosso come un’onda anomala. Si ritrova con le spalle a terra, l’orgoglio ferito, la consapevolezza dolorosa e assordante dell’umiliazione che gli brucia in petto, richiamando lacrime su lacrime a spingere contro le palpebre. Ma non gli importa; se anche dovesse voler dire che cederà al pianto, riapre gli occhi. Riapre gli occhi e serra le dita attorno alla spada, deciso a rialzarsi e continuare a combattere, ma trova qualcosa a bloccarlo. Prima che possa sollevarsi sui gomiti, la punta della spada avversaria gli punzecchia il petto come un avvertimento. Solleva gli occhi e Sousuke gli restituisce un sorriso dall’alto.

“Hai perso.”

“Non ho perso”, protesta, strattonando via la spada che ha puntata addosso.

“Se fossimo stati nemici, a questo punto saresti già morto. Apri gli occhi, non puoi competere con me. Scommetto che è la prima volta che prendi in mano una spada”, ritrae la lama e lo lascia libero di alzarsi, però prima, “Signorino Rin”, aggiunge, in tono di beffa.

Rin stringe i denti ed ingoia la rabbia, o almeno ci prova. Gli tremano le labbra, gli gira la testa e gli fa male la schiena, la sconfitta gli brucia in petto come la peggiore delle condanne.

“Non ho bisogno di te”, è l’unica cosa che riesce a dirgli, alla fine, con la voce piccola e traballante, rialzandosi in piedi.

“Hai perso la scommessa”, sente, alle proprie spalle. Non ha più voglia di ribattere, non vuole più vederlo, non vuole più vedere nessuno, è stanco di tutte le beffe, di tutte le lacrime, del dolore che è stato costretto a portarsi dietro per tutto questo tempo, senza poterlo confidare a nessuno. Sousuke non ha nessun diritto di prendersi gioco di lui.

“Non ho bisogno di te”, ripete, senza più la forza.

“Questa cosa non piace a nessuno dei due, sai?”

Rin scrolla le spalle. Non dice più niente. Dopo attimi infiniti sente Sousuke allontanarsi senza aggiungere altro e decide di fare lo stesso, sconfitto.

\---

E’ passato un mese da quando Sousuke è arrivato qui, due settimane da quando Rin l’ha sfidato a duello e si è lasciato sconfiggere con tragica semplicità. Dopo quella volta sono tornati a non rivolgersi parole né sguardi, come era stato fin dall’inizio, e Sousuke dopotutto non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio che di essere lasciato in pace e di non esser costretto ad avere a che fare con Rin. Le giornate si trascinano lente da quando ha lasciato l’accademia, come se ogni giorno, in ogni istante, sentisse il bisogno pressante ed urgente di trovare un senso a tutto questo, di darsi una ragione. Lui voleva diventare un soldato, dopotutto – un soldato vero, magari un generale d’esercito il cui nome sarebbe rimasto iscritto negli annali ad ispirare le future generazioni, non certo la guardia del corpo di un ragazzino viziato che non sa fare altro che piangere e sbraitare alla ricerca di approvazione.

E allora perché le sue gambe l’hanno condotto qui, oggi? Non ha idea di dove si trovi. E’ un’ala della villa che non aveva mai visitato prima, ma spesso, mentre accompagnava il suo maestro in cortile per l’addestramento mattutino o quando sgattaiolava nelle cucine per rifocillarsi, ha visto Rin sgusciare in questa direzione, in punta di piedi, come se non volesse essere visto da nessuno. Tutte le volte ha lasciato correre, per nulla interessato alle abitudini del piccolo nobile, invece oggi ha deciso di seguirlo, in silenzio a sua volta, sicuro di non essere scoperto, ed è capitato qui, ad attraversare un corridoio deserto e semibuio e a domandarsi se dopotutto non sia stata effettivamente una pessima idea.

Si lascia sfuggire un sospiro abbattuto mentre si guarda attorno. C’è solo una porta socchiusa, fra le tante, ed è quella in cui Sousuke decide di infilarsi. Dall’altra parte trova una stanza avvolta da una luce soffusa, proveniente da un paio di lampade ad olio appese alle pareti, in quei brevi tratti che non sono ricoperti di scaffali immensi ed altissimi. Si ritrova circondato da libri di ogni dimensione e colore, per la maggior parte ordinati sulle librerie senza lasciare nemmeno uno spazio vuoto, per il resto – Sousuke stenta a credere che ci siano più libri di quanto sia lo spazio disponibile, non ne ha mai visti così tanti in una volta sola – ammucchiati senza criterio negli angoli o sui tavoli, forse in attesa di essere catalogati o letti, o più probabilmente dimenticati. Gli sale al naso un odore di polvere e chiuso, di pagine antiche e consumate, assieme al profumo un po’ intimo di candele bruciate, e per un attimo ci si perde, dimenticando tutto il resto.

Si fa avanti, poi. Oltre gli scaffali altri scaffali, la stanza si apre, si allunga e si divide come se fosse labirinto, sempre uguale a se stesso, sempre più buio e taciturno. Solo dopo aver girovagato per una buona manciata di minuti, girando l’ultimo angolo, nell’antro più piccolo e nascosto della biblioteca, Sousuke riesce finalmente a trovare Rin. Lo sorprende chino su un tomo enorme, quasi più grande di lui, che è costretto a leggere tenendo in mano un mozzicone di candela per esser sicuro di illuminare ogni frase man mano che scorre lungo le pagine. Sembra talmente assorto da non essersi nemmeno accorto di lui.

“Ehi”, lo chiama, avvicinandosi. Vede Rin trasalire sulla sedia, e quasi gli sembra di poter sentire il battito del suo cuore bloccarsi e poi riprendere a martellare all’impazzata, appena un istante dopo. L’ha spaventato così tanto?

“Che vuoi? Non dirmi che sai leggere”, borbotta, allontanando immediatamente lo sguardo e la candela dal viso, forse per il nascondere il rossore che gli tinge le gote. A Sousuke verrebbe da ridere, se solo non lo trovasse così odiosamente arrogante. Si limita a stringere le spalle e a farsi più vicino.

“All’accademia ci insegnano di tutto. E’ la caserma che ha formato i soldati più valorosi del regno, dopotutto”, gli ricorda, non senza una punta d’orgoglio sincero nella voce, senza curarsi del fatto che la sua fosse probabilmente una domanda retorica.  

“Si, come vuoi”, Rin solleva gli occhi e gesticola distrattamente con la mano di lasciarlo in pace.

“Non puoi mica ignorarmi per sempre, sai?”

“Non rompere. Sto studiando, mi disturbi.”

“E che stai studiando?”, si sporge verso il tavolo per rubare un’occhiata al grosso libro.

Rin, però, sembra arricciarsi su se stesso. Con una smorfia piccola e imbronciata, si china sulla scrivania e solleva i gomiti, come se volesse ergere il proprio corpo a difesa del misterioso tomo. Sousuke non insiste. Non gli interessa davvero, in fondo, trova solamente curiosa la sua reazione.

“Magia”, lo sente mugugnare alla fine, però, la voce incastrata fra i denti stretti, come se gli costasse fatica ammetterlo.

“Uh?”

“ _Uh_ cosa?”, Rin si volta infastidito, ad un passo dallo sbraitagli addosso. “Vuoi prenderti gioco di me? Di nuovo?”

Sousuke si perde per attimi interi a restituirgli uno sguardo sorpreso, mezzo imbambolato. Poi, con un battito di ciglia, le sue labbra si distendono in un sorriso che scroscia quasi subito in una risata sinceramente divertita, distratta per un istante dall’antipatia che sembrava destinata a legarli. “Le altre volte te la sei cercata”, gli dice. Rin scuote il capo. Sousuke lo sente schioccare la lingua contro il palato. Che cos’è che lo rende così arrabbiato con il mondo, così incapace di distendersi? Sousuke si sorprende a domandarselo. Si costringe ad allontanare simili pensieri dalla testa. “Quindi magia, eh?”, gli domanda, distrattamente. “Non ti facevo il tipo.”

Rin torna a guardarlo storto. “E di cosa mi facevi il tipo? Sentiamo.”

La prima risposta di Sousuke è una scrollata di spalle. “Di niente, a dire il vero”, dice poi. “Mi sei sembrato solo il solito nobile viziato e arrogante”, lo ammette senza problemi.

“E tu sembri un bruto tutto muscoli e niente cervello”, brontola Rin, arricciando le labbra in un broncio che, Sousuke pensa, si addice fin troppo al bambino che non vuole ammettere di essere.

“Abbiamo un sacco di tempo per cambiare idea, almeno”, gli risponde, semplicemente. Non sa bene perché – non è nemmeno sicuro di crederci lui stesso. Dirlo ad alta voce, però, gli restituisce un inaspettato, delicato senso di liberazione. Rin, invece, sbatte velocissimo le ciglia, e per un istante rimane a fissarlo con le labbra dischiuse, la candela sospesa a mezz’aria, ad illuminargli le gote appena arrosate sulla punta. Se ne accorge giusto un istante troppo tardi, tossicchiando ed allontanando gli occhi imbarazzato, simulando una smorfia di fastidio, l’ennesima, a cui Sousuke inizia a faticare a credere.

Per chissà quale sbalzo d’altruismo, Sousuke decide di sollevare la sua vergogna cambiando discorso. “Da quanto studi la magia, comunque?”

Rin sembra cercare una certa compostezza, e la domanda pare essere tutto ciò che stava attendendo. “Me la stava insegnando mio padre”, gli dice. La voce si fa appena più bassa, più sottile, come se stesse confidando un segreto. “Lui era uno studioso appassionato di arti arcane, è morto facendo il suo lavoro”, si morde il labbro.

“Ah. Mio padre è ancora vivo, ma non lo vedo da quando sono entrato in caserma”, ammette Sousuke. Non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di confidarlo a nessuno.

Rin solleva il capo, e per la prima volta lo scruta con uno sguardo che non trasuda risentimento. “E’ una cosa triste”, gli dice.

Sousuke stringe le spalle. “All’accademia si sono presi cura di me come una famiglia.”

“Capisco”, per un attimo lungo e stiracchiato Rin distoglie lo sguardo. Sousuke glielo legge negli occhi bassi ed incerti che non sa bene cosa dovrebbe dirgli, a questo punto. Non lo biasima; i loro mondi sono così diversi, in fondo, e c’era da aspettarsi che anche le parole faticassero ad avvicinarli almeno un po’. In qualche modo, però, sente che c’è ancora speranza per quello. “Quindi tu vuoi diventare un soldato, eh?”, gli domanda Rin dopo un po’, sbrogliandosi dal proprio silenzio.

“Immagino di dover rimanere qui, ormai.”

“Non ti fa arrabbiare questa cosa?”, gli sente domandare, una punta di curiosità sincera nella voce.

“Un po’”, ammette. “Ma arrabbiarsi non serve a nulla. Quelli come me nascono destinati a ricevere ordini, comunque”, non ci sono rancore né tristezza celati nella sua voce, non ne ha bisogno. Quando impari ad agitare una spada ancora prima che la tua voce si sia fatta quella di un uomo, non c’è molto di buono che tu possa sperare di ottenere dalla vita. Una morte gloriosa che ti sollevi da tutta la miseria in cui hai vissuto, forse, ma non tutti sono così ansiosi di andarsene da questo mondo. Solleva gli occhi e trova quelli di Rin appena rabbuiati, persino alla luce traballante della candela. Non capisce perché. Se è pena quella che sta provando, Sousuke non ne ha davvero bisogno.

“Ehi, la sai una cosa?”, Rin si rigira sulla sedia, d’un tratto tutta la sua attenzione catalizzata su Sousuke, un’espressione vispa negli occhi. Sousuke si accorge solo adesso di non riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo.

“Mh?”

“Il mio sogno è quello di diventare come mio padre. Lui sapeva ogni genere di cosa, aveva viaggiato in paesi lontani e visto meraviglie che io nemmeno posso immaginare. Era il mago più in gamba del mondo. Voglio diventare come lui”, un sorriso gli si dipinge sulle labbra. E’ così improvviso che Sousuke non ha idea di come interpretarlo – non ha idea di come interpretare nessuna delle parole che ha detto – eppure, per qualche assurdo motivo che non si spiega, lo trova così appropriato. Come se vederlo sorridere in questo modo lo sollevasse di un peso enorme.

“E allora?”

“Come _e allora_? Vuol dire che anche io sarò come lui!”, insiste, la voce carica d’urgenza.

“Non capisco.”

Vede Rin sospirare. “Sei proprio un bruto senza cervello”, gli sente dire, ma questa volta senza astio. “Se io divento un mago studioso, avrò bisogno di qualcuno al mio fianco.”

“Una guardia del corpo, vuoi dire?”, gli domanda, continuando a non capire.  

“No, no!”, Rin agita il capo. “Un compagno di viaggio! Sai, quando ci sono pericoli è meglio affrontarli in due”, gli spiega. Da come lo dice, a Sousuke pare la cosa più naturale dell’universo, l’unica logica possibile. Eppure nessuno gli ha mai parlato in questo modo.

“Come vuoi”, scrolla le spalle. Tanto vale dargli ragione. “Tanto sei tu a comandare.”

Il sorriso si allarga immediatamente, carico di soddisfazione. Non sembra nemmeno più il ragazzino cupo ed infuriato che ha conosciuto il primo giorno, o quello esageratamente orgoglioso che l’ha sfidato a combattere con le spade, pur sapendo di dover perdere.  

“Affare fatto, allora. Io mi impegnerò a diventare il mago più forte del mondo, e tu dovrai darci dentro per diventare un guerriero imbattibile. Ok?”

Sousuke ha perso tutte le parole. Di fronte al suo sorriso enorme ad occhi chiusi, ha perso le parole. Gli si incespicano contro il palato, inciampano fra i denti, fra le labbra dischiuse che non emettono alcun suono per attimi interi. Si sente così stupido, ma solo adesso si accorge di non avere difesa, contro questo genere di assalto. Contro un sorriso così sinceramente vivo.

 _Che ti è successo, Rin?_ , vorrebbe chiedergli. _Dove sei stato fino ad ora?_

“Ok”, riesce a dire, alla fine.

Lo vede sollevare il pugno tutto contento e puntarlo verso di lui, e cercare il suo sguardo, come a incoraggiarlo quando Sousuke esita. Sousuke, allora, chiude le dita. Lentamente, con cautela, solleva il braccio. Spinge il pugno contro il suo, alla fine, ed il sorriso che Rin gli rivolge sembra divorare ogni incertezza, ogni dubbio, ogni rancore che si è tenuto dentro, che non ha mai avuto il diritto di confidare a nessuno.

Ha l’impressione che andrà tutto meglio, da oggi. Ed è sicuro che anche Rin pensi lo stesso.

\---

Rin si lascia sfuggire un sospiro lungo e stanco, evidentemente scoraggiato. “Non funziona”, dice mentre scuote il capo, le braccia che ricadono pesanti lungo i fianchi come a decretare la sua resa.

“Non è da te lasciar perdere così facilmente”, commenta la voce alle sue spalle, rimasta silente fino ad ora. Rin si volta per lanciare un’occhiata a Sousuke, e lo trova esattamente dove l’aveva lasciato: accomodato su una sedia di legno a gambe divaricate, con le braccia incrociate ed adagiate sull’apice dello schienale, il mento abbandonato su di esse. Ormai l’addestramento di Rin alle arti arcane ha acquisito l’abitudinarietà di un rituale, ed il vecchio studio di suo padre è il luogo in cui trascorrono la maggior parte delle loro giornate assieme (quando Sousuke non deve allenarsi con la spada assieme al suo maestro, che ormai sta imparando a battere con sempre maggiore frequenza).

“Non è che sto lasciando perdere, è che non mi riesce. Ci ho provato mille volte”, mugugna Rin, passando distrattamente lo sguardo sul palmo di entrambe le mani, domandandosi perché debba essere così difficile.

“Non puoi dedicarti ad altro? Magari non sei ancora pronto per quello.”

Rin scuote il capo, senza pensarci nemmeno per un istante. “Devo riuscirci.”

Sousuke sospira, senza sfidare oltre l’inutile testardaggine del più giovane. Ha imparato a capirlo, ormai; sa quando è bene lasciar perdere o quando l’altro si aspetta che lui insista. Dopo tutto, in qualità di guardia del corpo – _compagno di viaggio_ , si corregge mentalmente; Rin preferisce chiamarlo così – è suo preciso dovere modellarsi su ogni sua abitudine e a ogni suo bisogno, persino ai suoi capricci come fosse uno scudo di metallo in continua lavorazione.

“Perché è così importante?”, Sousuke è sicuro di averlo solo pensato, ma la sua voce lo tradisce.

Rin, dal canto suo, sospira di nuovo, con lo sguardo ancora gettato a terra, le spalle basse. “Voglio specializzarmi in magia elementale. Mio padre diceva che non esiste niente di più potente e distruttivo delle forme che può acquisire la natura, e io so che aveva ragione perché l’ho visto evocare fulmini e smuovere corsi d’acqua. Ma finché non riesco nemmeno a creare una misera fiamma, non sarò degno di prendermi carico del suo sogno.”

Sousuke annuisce. Lo fa sempre, quando Rin parla, ma ci sono certe occasioni in cui non lo capisce davvero. Oggi è una di queste.

“Ho studiato tutti i libri possibili”, aggiunge Rin, scoraggiato.

Sousuke non sa cosa voglia dire inseguire un sogno. A costellare la sua vita non ci sono state altro che necessità crude ed essenziali, fin dall’inizio – quella di cacciare con suo padre per mangiare, quella di vendersi all’accademia militare per sperare in una vita migliore, quella di combattere ogni giorno per farsi un nome e non sparire fra i mille volti dei suoi compagni cadetti, quella di obbedire, quella di finire qui, quella di abbassare la guardia di fronte a Rin, di diventargli amico. Non ha mai potuto concedersi il lusso di scegliere o di rifiutare un’offerta, e non riuscire a comprendere la sconfitta di Rin, il senso di incompletezza che si sente dentro, lo mette più a disagio di quanto non vorrebbe ammettere. Eppure non riesce a trattenersi dal volerlo aiutare. “Forse non stai usando l’approccio giusto”, suggerisce, per niente sicuro egli stesso di cosa voglia dire. Rin si volta verso di lui, gli occhi che paiono riaccendersi di speranza, per un istante, e tanto basta a convincere Sousuke di essere sulla strada giusta. “Insomma, l’hai detto tu che si tratta delle forme della natura, no?” Rin annuisce, come per spronarlo a continuare. “Allora credo che dovresti provare con qualcosa di diverso, per iniziare.”

“Qualcosa tipo?”

Sousuke si guarda attorno. La stanza è ampia e spoglia, liberata da qualsiasi pezzo di mobilia eccezion fatta per una scrivania di legno la cui unica utilità è quella di ospitare i tomi di cui Rin ha bisogno, di volta in volta. Su di essa, però, Sousuke trova ciò che cercava. “Tipo questa”, si alza, lo sguardo già proiettato là dove ora si sta dirigendo a passi svelti, inseguito da un Rin quanto mai impaziente. Allunga una mano ed afferra il mozzicone di candela che pare arrancare sotto la fiamma traballante. Glielo porge. Gli occhi di Rin si dipingono d’indecisione, alternando occhiate piccole e sfuggenti fra Sousuke e la candela.

“Prendila”, insiste Sousuke.

“E cosa me ne faccio?”

Rotea gli occhi. A volte gli capita di dimenticarsi che è ancora un bambino, dopotutto. “Prendila e basta.”

Titubante, Rin obbedisce.

“Quello è fuoco, no?”, spiega Sousuke. “Perché non cominci dal principio, prima di tentare di controllarlo?”

Rin si rigira la candela fra le dita, gli occhi magneticamente attratti dalla piccola fiammella che gli si riflette nello sguardo, confondendosi con i suoi colori. “Che vuoi dire?”

“Hai mai provato a sentire cosa si prova davvero ad avere del fuoco fra le mani? L’hai mai toccato? Come fai a controllarlo se nemmeno lo conosci?”

“Non lo conosco?”

Sousuke si perde a fissarlo. Pare che la fiamma gli danzi negli occhi, e che questi abbiano il potere di trasformarla in incendio. Si sente addosso un improvviso bisogno di vederlo vincere ogni incertezza, ogni sconfitta e governare le fiamme come se fossero sempre state parte di lui. Piano, quasi in punta di piedi e trattenendo il respiro, Rin sfiora la fiammella con l’indice. Lo ritrae immediatamente, ancor prima di poterla toccare, come se fosse il suo corpo a suggerirglielo.

“Allora?”, gli domanda Sousuke, ansioso di sapere, di vedere.

“Non brucia”, sibila Rin, un principio d’eccitazione che gli increspa le labbra. “Non così tanto”, solleva gli occhi e per un istante cerca quelli di Sousuke, quasi avesse bisogno della sua approvazione. Ci riprova subito, però; questa volta più lentamente, con più cautela, distendendo la mano ed avvicinando il palmo. Sousuke scorge un sorriso piccolo piccolo mentre Rin ondeggia le dita, forse nell’illusione di starlo davvero controllando, quel fuoco minuscolo.

Sousuke indietreggia senza far rumore e Rin, ormai, ha chiuso gli occhi.

“Fallo per te”, soffia Sousuke. Non sa perché, ma sente il bisogno di dirglielo – e lo fa piano, con la voce ridotta a un filo, come se volesse insinuarglisi sotto la pelle e confondersi con il calore della fiamma. “Non pensare a tuo padre, non pensare a niente. Non dare conto a nessuno, Rin. Prima di tutto, questo è il tuo sogno.”

Traballa qualcosa, fra le dita di Rin. Sousuke non sa spiegarselo. E’ un’increspatura nello spazio, un tremolio appena percettibile, che gli sfiora la coscienza debolmente.

E poi il fuoco si muove.

\---

Il sole è alto in cielo, divorato da un azzurro terso, limpidissimo, e picchia su di loro con tutta la pigrizia dell’estate. Rin sta cercando di far suonare due fili d’erba soffiandoci attraverso, con risultati piuttosto deludenti; Sousuke invece è disteso al suo fianco, il verde della radura non lontana dalla villa che li raccoglie come fossero anch’essi fiori confusi nella distesa di colore.

Rin ha quindici anni, adesso. Si è fatto grande in un batter d’occhio. Ora ha la voce di un uomo, le mani grandi che agita con eleganza e decisione quando recita un incantesimo, le spalle larghe quasi quanto quelle di Sousuke ed un sorriso affilato che sembra aver ormai annoverato nel suo arsenale.

“Oi”, Sousuke lo chiama pigramente, ad occhi chiusi, con le mani distese dietro la nuca.

“Mh?”

“Me lo vuoi dire perché siamo qui?”

Rin ridacchia, mantenendo lo sguardo avanti a sé. Soffia via il filo d’erba prima di distendere la schiena e chinarsi sopra Sousuke, poi poggiare le labbra sulle sue, dolcemente. “Così la smetti una volta tanto di passare le tue giornate ad agitare la spada”, gli soffia addosso, frizzante; Sousuke si accorge che oggi, baciato dal sole è, se possibile, più bello del solito.

“Come se tu facessi altro che stare sui libri, di solito”, borbotta. Non ricorda più nemmeno quando l’imbarazzo ha smesso di nascondersi fra i loro baci. Le labbra di Rin si piegano sulle sue, ma lo sfiorano appena. Sousuke lo conosce troppo bene, ormai, per lasciarsi distrarre. “Guarda che non cambi discorso così facilmente.”

“Ah no?”

“Avanti, spara.”

Rin indugia in un ennesimo sorriso, questa volta trascinato per attimi più incerti, esitanti. Prima di rispondere, però, decide di distendersi accanto a lui, su un fianco, finché la guancia non poggia sull’erba fresca ed una mano si adagia sul petto di Sousuke, come se volesse già chiedere scusa da ora.

“Ho deciso di entrare alla Samezuka”, soffia, quasi sperando di non essere sentito – che Sousuke lasci cadere il discorso a questo punto, senza insistere oltre. Lui, però, non ha nessuna intenzione di farlo; come scosso da una forza invisibile schizza sui gomiti, cercando gli occhi di Rin, trovandoli distanti, che tentano timidamente di evadere i suoi.

“La Samezuka?”, nella sua voce c’è una punta d’incredulità. “L’accademia di magia combattiva?”

Rin annuisce.

“E perché? Da quando…?”

“Ci sto pensando da un po’”, ammette; raccoglie il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia e solleva gli occhi, la mano che ormai è scivolata via da lui, nascosta fra l’erba.

“E quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?”

“Te lo sto dicendo adesso. Volevo essere sicuro di aver preso la scelta giusta.”

Sousuke lo fissa per attimi che si distendono infiniti, e che pure non sembrano abbastanza per cercare di comprendere la luce che il più giovane ha negli occhi, la motivazione nascosta nella sua esitazione, il perché di una scelta simile, così improvvisa, così… inspiegabilmente dolorosa?

“Quindi ora sei sicuro?”, glielo domanda in punta di piedi, con la cautela di chi non la vuole davvero conoscere, la risposta. Rin, però, si alza a sedere e lo fissa negli occhi. Il suo sguardo è fuoco. _Nemmeno un briciolo d’incertezza?,_ vorrebbe domandargli Sousuke. “Lo sono”, si sente rispondere, come se la sua magia potesse anche leggergli nella mente.

Qualcosa precipita, nel petto di Sousuke. Una speranza forse, minuscola e mai espressa, mai riconosciuta davvero, di poter rimanere sempre al suo fianco, di poter essere sempre – _sempre_ – la spada che lo protegge e che abbatte ogni muro si erga in ostacolo al suo sogno di una vita. Va tutto in frantumi sotto il peso del suo sguardo, così carico di determinazione da non lasciar spazio al più piccolo dei dubbi. Si rifiuta di dirglielo, ma è così che si sente – irrimediabilmente ferito.

“Non ti basto io come guerriero?”, gli domanda, una supplica silenziosa che si nasconde in fondo alla voce.

Rin gli sorride piano, senza aspettare, e Sousuke ha l’impressione che, fin dall’inizio, si aspettasse di dover dare risposta a una domanda come questa. “Voglio stare con te in prima linea, quando sarà il momento”, ammette. Lo fa con leggerezza, come se fosse l’unica verità possibile. Gli preme un pungo contro la spalla, talmente piano che Sousuke lo sente appena. “Ma non pensare che sia solo per quello, eh. Voglio farlo soprattutto per me. Voglio essere pronto. Il viaggio che faremo assieme è la cosa più importante per me, non voglio nascondermi dietro le spalle di nessuno.”

Sousuke sorride piano con le labbra, anche se gli si stringe il petto – ancora di più adesso che sente queste sue parole. Si domanda se Rin si ricordi, dopo tutto questo tempo, chi è stato il primo a insegnargliele. Si domanda se ogni tanto ripensi al giorno in cui ha mosso il fuoco per la prima volta, al momento in cui la fiamma minuscola di quella candela consumata ha danzato fra le sue dita come ad accogliere il suo sogno, come a dargli il permesso di inseguirlo. _Fallo solo per te, non dare conto a nessuno_ , così gli aveva detto. Allora era stato l’unico consiglio che avesse saputo dargli, l’unico modo di vivere che avesse mai conosciuto. E allora perché gli sembra di pentirsene, adesso?

“Lo sai che così non ci vedremo per un bel po’?”, gli chiede, sentendosi così stupido. Cosa sta cercando di dimostrargli? Cosa vuole ottenere, a fargli domande di cui entrambi conoscono già la risposta?

“Si”, soffia Rin. “L’Accademia è piuttosto rigida, è come una vera caserma. Finalmente saprò come hai vissuto tu, prima di conoscermi.”

Sousuke dovrebbe sentirsi lusingato perché nessun altro gli ha mai rivolto un pensiero del genere, tanto semplice quanto prezioso, eppure non ci riesce. Ormai ha capito che non riuscirà a persuaderlo, e dopotutto non ha nemmeno il diritto di farlo. Lui non si sarebbe lasciato persuadere da nessuno.

“Sei proprio sicuro, quindi?”

“Sono proprio sicuro.”

Si arrende così, senza dire nulla, senza osare oltre. Rin lo capisce, lo ringrazia con gli occhi e gli scivola addosso, fra le braccia. E’ così caldo che a Sousuke sembra di cullare fiamme incarnate. Gli abbandona un bacio fra i capelli morbidi, domandandosi quando avrà l’occasione di farlo ancora, quando Rin abbia intenzione di partire, se gli scriverà, se avrà il permesso di tornare a trovarlo di tanto in tanto, solo per dirgli ciao, per premere il pungo contro il suo, per fare in modo che non si dimentichi del suo sorriso, anche se Sousuke è sicuro di essere incapace di farlo.

“Fai in fretta a imparare quello che devi imparare, intesi?”

Lo sente annuirgli contro la spalla.

“E poi torna qui che abbiamo un viaggio da fare.”

Di nuovo.

“Se non sarai diventato il mago combattente più bravo del regno mi incazzerò davvero.”

Rin ride. Solleva il capo, lo guarda e ride, e Sousuke non riesce a credere che sarà possibile per lui non averlo intorno per così tanto tempo quindi, mettendo da parte tutti i pensieri, si china e lo bacia. Lo loro labbra rimangono connesse a lungo, sfiorandosi pianissimo solo per lasciarsi quando l’aria non è più abbastanza.

E poi lo bacia ancora, e ancora, e ancora, e lo bacerà fino a quando non sarà andato via.

\---

La lancia vibra sferzando l’aria, squarciando il nulla. I loro respiri si incrociano, così vicini da confondersi, pesanti e disordinati, ormai senza ritmo. Un fendente si trascina affaticato lungo una curva imprecisa, resa imperfetta dal sudore che bagna gli occhi e dallo stremo che annebbia la mente, eppure nessuno dei due sembra accettare di fermarsi ed ammettere la sconfitta.

C’è un attimo di silenzio attorno al quale entrambi raccolgono le ultime energie per poi, come richiamati da un segnale muto, riprendere ad agitare lame, a scansarsi, a danzare al ritmo del sangue che pompa nelle vene, pulsando come tamburi che inneggiano canti di battaglia sempre più frenetici, sempre meno controllati – un urlo liberatorio, una smorfia di dolore, il piatto dello spadone che cozza contro lo spallaccio di cuoio chiodato, i riflessi svelti che permettono il contrattacco, la lancia che scivola ogni oltre difesa, il filo che sfiora la guancia e manca per un soffio. Due sorrisi immobili che si studiano, si sfidano, e se potessero ferirebbero persino.

L’assalto riprende inesorabile, ma questa volta si trascina con fatica, fatto di parabole più lente, respiri più lunghi, passi più incerti. Lo spadone punta al cielo prima di precipitare sul suo bersaglio, ma questo sembra avere ancora un paio di assi nella manica. Si scansa svelto, più svelto del fendente che si abbatte pesante fra l’erba. Ghigna, e questa volta lo fa da solo.

“O Madre Natura”, soffia mentre solleva la mano libera. “Madre degli elementi, madre degli uomini, madre del mondo. Assisti il tuo figlio nell’ora del bisogno, ed egli si farà vessillo del tuo potere, devasterà i tuoi nemici, ascolterà la tua voce. Fuoco!” Trascina indietro il braccio per poi rispedirlo in avanti, con lo stesso impeto inarrestabile d’una freccia che fende l’aria e vola verso il proprio bersaglio. La fiamma viva e pulsante nasce dalle sue dita come se ne fosse un’appendice naturale, necessaria. Guidata dal movimento del suo evocatore, la sfera di fuoco si scaglia impavida contro l’uomo avanti a sé, e sarebbe pronta a divorarlo se solo lui non fosse stato abbastanza lesto da scardinare la lama incastrata nel terreno e da ergerla a difesa del proprio corpo, abbastanza larga e possente da deviare il grosso delle fiamme che si agitano contro l’acciaio prima di svanire.  

“Bastardo”, morsica fra i denti una smorfia. E’ la frenesia della battaglia che lo muove quando spinge in avanti la lama, ma è la fretta a renderlo impaziente, tanto da sporcare la traiettoria quanto basta per permettere all’altro, più svelto ed agile, di scansarsi sul fianco ed intrufolarsi fra le sue difese.

Di nuovo, come sempre.

A finirlo, questa volta, è un colpo ben assestato alla caviglia, il collo del piede dell’avversario che si avvinghia dietro la giuntura del suo ginocchio e con uno strattone lo trascina giù prima che possa avere il tempo di reagire. Ruzzolano a terra entrambi in un clangore di metallo contro ossa, due corpi pesanti ed agghindati per la battaglia.

“Merda!”, è Sousuke il primo a fiatare, sollevando la faccia dal petto di Rin, contro il quale ha impattato dolorosamente durante la caduta. La fonte della sua preoccupazione, tuttavia, è proprio sotto di lui. “Sei tutto intero?”

Sotto il suo peso, una risata gli scroscia addosso leggera come un ruscello di montagna. “Sto bene, sto bene, stai pure tranquillo.”

Sousuke sospira piano, decidendosi ad impuntare le mani sul terreno ai lati del viso di Rin, per alleviarlo del proprio peso. Non si alza ancora, però. “Devi smetterla di barare”, gli dice.

“Non ho barato, ho solo usato tutti i mezzi a mia disposizione. Me l’hai insegnato tu, sai?”

“Non è stata una grande mossa, comunque. Ora sei bloccato sotto il mio peso, potrei anche spezzarti il collo senza che tu possa farci niente.”

“Ah sì?”, le labbra di Rin disegnano una curva affilata, pericolosamente sicura di sé. Sousuke non fa in tempo ad esprimere la propria confusione che si sente qualcosa premere contro il fianco – qualcosa di piccolo ed appuntito, proprio dove riesce mentalmente a collocare una delle giunture dell’armatura.

“Maledetto”, sibila fra i denti, vedendosi restituire un sorriso compiaciuto.

“Se fossi stato il mio nemico, a questo punto saresti già morto”, recita Rin, cantilenando con eccessiva soddisfazione quelle parole che è stato lui stesso a snocciolargli, ormai così tanti anni fa. Sousuke lo zittisce come può, premendo le labbra contro le sue mosso da nient’altro che istinto, l’adrenalina residua che lo spinge in un gesto animalesco contro il corpo più minuto del mago, facendolo gemere appena per l’improvvisa mancanza d’aria. Non gli importa. Gli afferra il viso fra le mani, impuntando le dita nelle sue guance imperlate di sudore, fra i suoi capelli meravigliosamente disordinati, e poi spinge la lingua contro il palato, sbattendo contro i suoi denti. Vorrebbe prenderlo qui, adesso, spogliarlo di ogni vestito che indossa, gettare vie le sue armi e abbattere ogni sua difesa, scoparlo fino a farlo urlare, fino a che non avrà più voce nemmeno per recitare i suoi incantesimi.

Dèi, quanto lo ama quando fa così. Ha fatto così tanta strada dal ragazzino solo e viziato che era, quando l’ha conosciuto. Non riesce ancora a credere di poterlo stringere fra le proprie braccia e di conoscere il calore che emana il suo corpo.

“Oi”, Rin richiama la sua attenzione, e Sousuke si accorge solo ora di aver interrotto il bacio, di starlo fissando con lo sguardo vibrante e vigile di un predatore. “Vedi di calmare gli istinti. La battaglia ti dà sul serio alla testa.”

 _Non è quello_ , vorrebbe dirgli, ma in fondo sarebbe così superfluo. Si abbassa su di lui per poggiargli un ultimo bacio sulle labbra, questa volte docile e delicato, quindi impunta i gomiti e si rialza in piedi, porgendogli la mano e issandolo a sua volta. Rin gli si avvicina pericolosamente, il sorriso che gli sfiora le labbra come una carezza che promette senza regalare nulla. “La prossima volta che ci accampiamo mandiamo gli altri due in avanscoperta, mh?”, soffia.

Sousuke potrebbe baciarlo. Potrebbe afferrarlo e gettarlo a terra e ricominciare tutto da capo, senza fermarsi questa volta, ma non lo fa. Non lo fa perché sa che nelle parole di Rin è nascosto un giuramento, perché dopotutto questo è il _loro_ segreto, e spogliarlo questa notte al buio di una tenda, premendogli una mano sulla bocca affinché non faccia rumore, arrivare finalmente a scoparlo dopo averlo desiderato per ore infinite e strazianti di cammino, sarà immensamente più eccitante che farlo qui, adesso. E se Rin desidera questo, lui non ha le armi per contraddirlo. “Ti prendo in parola”, gli dice solamente, quindi, e l’altro sorride piano.

Mentre fanno ritorno all’accampamento trovano che Ai che corre loro incontro, urlando i loro nomi con la voce strozzata ed il respiro mozzato, l’aria un po’ trasandata di chi ha speso fin troppo tempo a cercarli in lungo in largo. Lo accolgono entrambi con una pacca sulla spalla rubandogli un sorriso impacciato, probabilmente un poco a disagio.

“Io e Momo abbiamo tirato su tutto, siamo pronti a ripartire”, li avverte.

Quando ritrovano il sentiero, il giovane ranger li sta aspettando con gli zaini appresso ed un braccio agitato al cielo, gli occhi privi di ogni preoccupazione.

Sono in viaggio, si dice Sousuke, quando il gruppo si ricompatta, pronto ad intraprendere un nuovo cammino. Chissà come si sente Rin, ora che il suo sogno non è più solo un’illusione futura, un bel racconto sulla bocca di un bambino carico di ottimismo. Se lo domanda davvero, adesso per la prima volta. Lo osserva per un istante e si dice che glielo chiederà, più tardi. A giudicare dal sorriso che trova sulle sue labbra, però, ha come l’impressione di conoscere già la risposta.

 


End file.
